Again It Has Begun
by Alex White
Summary: Chihiro's life has become a living hell. It's about to change. For the better . . . or worse. You'll have to see. HXC COMPLETE!
1. My Diary

CPOV

I looked back but I couldn't see anything past the darkness of the tunnel. He told me that we would meet again. I hoped with all of my heart that we didn't break that promise.

Ten years have passed. I'm 21 now and living on my own. My parents turned on me and kicked me out at 18. I guess being pigs finally took its toll.

My life has been harsh. I don't have a car and can barely pay the rent let alone food. I never met any real friends since we moved and my job sucks.

I just looked up and got an idea. I'm going to change my life drastically.


	2. Hello in Swamp Bottom

A: Hi. I'm sorry. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. I don't think I'll really talk that much. I'll let you get on to the story.

She quit her job and packed the few possessions she couldn't live without. Her apartment was taken care of. Money had no importance to her anymore. The last was spent on a picnic lunch and the bus ride to the closest stop to her destination.

"Thanks." Looking down the forest path she took a deep breath. "I'm coming back, guys." The trail was longer than she thought. Then again her dad had been going about 60 mph. At last she came to the sight she longed for. Running, she vaulted over the marker and dashed into the red tunnel. It was darker than she remembered.

"Ow! Damn supports. What's this?" She bent down and picked up a crinkled piece of paper. Her eyes grew wide. "This isn't paper! These are tickets for the train! Beats my plan by far." She grinned and rushed out into the open air. "Ahh." The wind ruffled her long hair that she had let down. She quickly tied it back when it got in her face with the band her friends had made.

Food sounded good when her stomach growled. Dusk had not fallen yet, so she had time to eat before her plan was put into action. She cleaned up then faced the bathhouse and watched it come to life. "Time to go."

She wasn't afraid to be seen. Frankly, she didn't give a damn about what they thought. Great. That's just the way I want to meet them again, in mangled pieces. She sighed and headed for the train station.

"Swamp Bottom, please." The spirit took one of her tickets and let her on board. "Does this train still only go one way?" She asked a spirit next to her.

It shook its head.

"You mean I can ride the train back?"

It nodded.

"Yes!" Her stop came and she started walking. "Zeneebaaaaaaa!"

"Who could it be?" The door flew open. "Who are you? You reek of human!"

"I am human." Her hair band glinted in the light.

No-Face saw it and made a sound.

"It's me! Nice to see you, No-Face." She walked right in.

"Chihiro?"

"Yep."

Zeneeba was ready to cry. "My baby girl's all grown up." Chihiro was taller than her now, but that didn't stop Zeneeba from crushing her in a hug.

"Zeneeba! Don't crush my things!"

"I'm sorry, Dear. I'm just happy to see you."

"I'd like you to hold onto some things for me."

"Of course! Of course! I'll put them right here." She dusted off a shelf.

Chihiro peered into her bag and pulled out her going away card. "This reminds me of the first time I was here. I was so scared."

"Yes, but you made a lot of friends. I here the train is back to normal."

"It is." She handed her a ring.

"It's so beautiful."

"I got it from my grandmother before she died. My mother wanted to 'hold onto it for me.' I wouldn't let her near it. She was really mad. I hid it when I went to school so she never found it."

"That's nice, Honey."

Chihiro pulled out her last possession. She would never forget how she got it.

A: Thanks for reading. Please wait for the next installment.


	3. How to remember your childhood love

"Mom, I want that!"

"No, Honey. You'll only break it. Remember what happened to the porcelain dolls Grandma gave you?"

"I'll take really good care of it! I'll make sure I don't break it."

"No."

Chihiro looked longingly at the stone river spirit in the store window. She found it unfair that her mother bought some frivolous things, yet she wasn't allowed one thing.

Her mother had wanted to check out the stores in their new town. She had met some of the other mothers, but Chihiro would not go near their children.

"I thought you might have a little fun if you came." She had said. "You might find something you like."

She sure had found something. The only thing was that she wasn't going to get it.

The storekeeper reserved the statue for her. She hadn't changed in the month that had past. Her experience had been frightening. Yet she still remembered it where most children would blot it out.

Chihiro started to save up all the money she could to buy it. Every few days she would walk by the store to make sure it was still there. At last, she got her jar of money and put it on the counter in front of the owner. "I'd like to by that statue."

"How much do you have there?" His eyes were soft and smiled.

"27.23."

"Well, you can get the statue for 14.23. If you want some paints to paint it with it will come to 16.84."

"I'll take it." She pulled out the money and he brought over the statue.

"This statue has been sitting there for a good year or so."

"Really?"

"It was as if it was waiting for the right person. It looks just like him. It's almost like he came to get you."

"Yep . . . wait –"

The owner cut her off. "There's an ice cream shop down the street."

"Thank you, Sir." It was better not to ask. She walked out and it dawned on her. Duh. He works or worked for Ubaba. 

"There, all done." Chihiro had spent a good portion of the day painstakingly painting the statue down to the finest detail. She started with a base coat then painted all of it white. Finally, she took and painted every last detail, careful to not make any mistakes.

She marveled at her work. "It looks just like him. She placed it on a shelf in the middle of stuffed animals to make sure it was cushioned. "I'll never forget him, even without the statue."


	4. Job and Child

A: I'd like to thank all of you that are reviewing this story. I would also like to say that I would like to develop my skills as I go. Oh, is anyone reading (read) my InuYasha fic? If so I would like to know if anyone has any ideas for a sessh kag or mir san. I'll get back to you.

Jobs and Children

"I . . . want to keep this with me." She carefully unwrapped the layers and layers of bubble wrap that held the statue. "I'm afraid it'll break if I take it to the bath house."

"Whoever painted this did a fine job. It looks just like Haku."

"I painted it."

"It's beautiful." She snapped her fingers. "I know!" Zeneeba moved her hand over the statue. "There. Now it will never break."

"Thank so much!" They hugged once more.

"Aunt Zeneeba!"

"Aunt? Wait! I know that voice." Chihiro rushed to the door and flung it open. A ten-year-old boy stood before her.

"Hello, Maiko. (I have not a clue what his real name is.) How's my sister?" Zeneeba pulled him in.

"Mommy's stingy as ever. Chihiro! Is it really you!"

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Ubaba's son.'

Her eyes widened. "You're the giant baby!"

"I used to be."

"Well, I need to get going if I'm to get back by dawn."

"It was nice seeing you again."

"Bye." The train ride back seemed to take forever, but at least she got back before Ubaba left. Chihiro found her way back to her study. "I want a job."

"What? I've had my fill of humans."

Chihiro giggled. "It's only right that you would forget me. You stole my name. I've got it back and I want to keep it."

"Chihiro?"

"It's me. I'll work very hard."

A contract popped into Ubaba's hand.

"It's all legal. You can stick me wherever you want."

"Fine. Go to the cleaning crew. You can keep your name as long as you work hard."

"Thank you." She out in a flash.


	5. Reunited

Reunited Again

The wind blew through her hair as she watched the sun rise in the sky. The statue had been left by her feet so she wouldn't drop it. The other women were asleep in the room, which she had snuck in to get her uniform. A shadow passed overhead and she looked up to see a familiar dragon come into view. She couldn't help but smile.

The dragon caught sight of her and froze. The form seemed to turn to ice. A light burst from the inside, leaving a young man to fall limp and plunge to the ground.

Chihiro saw what could happen if he didn't wake up. She did the only thing she could think of. "Pull up, you idiot!"

His eyes snapped open and filled with anger. He flipped and pushed off from the ground. Who would have the gall to call him an idiot? The imbecile would pay. "You!" He floated in front of her. "You should know your place! You need-"

"Haku!" She latched her arms around his neck over the rail. "I missed you so much!" He was released and moved so he stood before her on the balcony.

"Who are . . . oh my God!" He saw the playful glint in her eyes. "Chihiro? Is it really you?"

"Yes."

He pulled her into his arms and held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. "I missed you so much. I didn't think I would see you again."

"We made a promise." Her arms wrapped around his torso. He held her so she couldn't get away. "You told me that we would meet again. I never break a promise. I would never fully leave you."

His eyes closed and he rested his chin on top of her head. Just me? Or all of us? 

Now I have everything I wanted. "Haku."

"Hm."

"I missed you. I wanted to see you so much. I never got over losing you. I only missed you more."

He felt his shirt dampen as she cried into his chest. "Shh. I'm here now. It's going to be all right. Settle down. I'll always be there for you. Haven't I done that at least?"

She sniffed. "Yes."

"Now go to bed." He released her and was about ready to pat her butt like you would a child but she caught his wrist.

Her eyes met his. She planted a kiss on his cheek and took the statue with her to bed.

Haku laid his hand where she had kissed him. "What in the . . .?"


	6. Falling

I Need to Talk to You

"Ahh! There's a human in here! Lin, get rid of it!"

"Why me?"

"You had one as an apprentice."

"I'm trying to sleep." Chihiro rolled over.

"It talked!"

"Yeah. Hey kid, get up. If you're here to help, wake up."

"Huh?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Lin!"

"Get off me. Do I know you?"

"It's me, Chihiro."

"Chihiro? My lord! It is you!"

"Let's go ladies. Time to work." The small green frog opened the door. "What! Master Haku!"

"What is it now?" He appeared in the doorway.

"It's a human!"

"She's here to work. She's in Lin's department."

"Hi, Haku." She put her things away.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Sorry, Master Haku." She gave a slight bow.

"Get to work. It's your job to feed Kamagi."

"Okay." She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and he caught her arm before she could leave.

"I need to talk to you . . . now." His words were final as they walked outside to the balcony corner.

"Well? Don't you ladies need to be somewhere?" The frog jumped in agitation.

"Right."

Lin blinked. What in the world was happening?

"What do you think you're doing!" He had her backed against the rail a little ways away from the room. "I told you years ago what the proper conduct was here!"

"Didn't seem to stop you earlier."

"That was different!" His hands tried to elaborate for him. He settled for running his fingers through his hair and setting the other hand on his hip.

"It was. That doesn't mean I'm your slave in public!" Her hands gripped the rail until her knuckles turned white.

"I don't want you to act like a slave. I just want you to treat me like everyone else does." Do I? He reached out to grab her shoulder but she recoiled and tumbled over the rail. Haku changed and dove after her hoping against hope that he would reach her before the ground did.

A: ahhh . . . stupid . . . writer's block . . . sorry you'll have to wait for awhile.


	7. Speaking of Help

Instead of picking up speed like natural physics says needs to happen the wind seemed to slow her fall. Haku was too high on adrenaline to notice. He finally caught her on his back about fifty feet from the ground and shot into the sky. Chihiro. Chihiro, wake up. 

"Wha . . .?" She found where she was and eventually got her barring. "What happened and how are you talking to me?"

You fell off the rail. You know how Lugia from pokemon talks? 

"Yeah. He uses his psychic ability to create a voice."

Well, I'm using my energy to create my voice. 

"O . . . kay."

Would you like to go back? 

She thumped his back. "Of course! I have work to do. That and I'm hungry."

Alright. 

"Don't you laugh at me."

I'm sorry. 

"Just get us back."

"Chihiro, you're on the big tub. You're supposed to feed Kamagi first."

"Yes, Sir." She grabbed her things and took off. "Food's here!" The soots eagerly came. "Kamagi, bowl."

"Here." He blinked behind his glasses then looked. "Chihiro?" Two of his hands framed her face. "It is you, Child."

"I'm not a child anymore." She giggled.

"Of course not." He went back to his job. "You're a respectable young woman."

"Ha!"

"Oh?"

"Respectable my foot. I've been trash for the last two years. My parents turned on me and I had no friends back there." She hung her head and fisted her hands at her sides.

"My dear child." He made her look at him. "Don't dwell on the past. All of us are here with you. We'll help whenever you need us."

"Alright. Speaking of help . . ."


	8. Come with Me

Lin heard water running in the direction of the big tub. She went ahead and poked her head inside.

Chihiro splashed into the partially filled tub.

"Good luck, Kiddo."

"Thanks, Lin." She didn't look up at all.

Overhearing the other girls was as easy as moving that day.

"How much you want to bet that she gets it clean in a week?"

"I say two."

"I say a month."

"Personally, I think that thing is impossible to clean that thing."

Lin sighed. There would always be a pessimistic.

"Hey, Old man"

"What is it, Lin?"

"One: bowl. Two: what's up with the kid?"

"What about Chihiro?"

"She cleaned the big tub in under four days."

"Oh. I gave her a cleaning solution in the water."

"O . . . kay."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"I guess not."

"Chihiro."

She wiped her hands on her pants and climbed out of the now clean tub. "Oh!" She bowed over so far her hair fell over her head. "Master Haku!"

"How about a night of just plain 'Haku?'"

She looked puzzled.

He held out his hand. "Come with me."


	9. Sleep Well

A: okay, this is ten years in the future. People change. If Haku is a little ooc you'll see what's happening later. I thank all of you loyal fans! I enjoy you wanting to read more of this. I'm not sure how long this is going to be. (I don't even have it fully written. Most of it is in my brain. ) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this next installment.

She took his hand and let him lead her down to a room. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

"Oh, my, Master Haku!" Two ladies opened the door.

"Yes, you have brought us a real challenge." The two girls grabbed Chihiro and pulled her into the room. She gave Haku a 'save me' look.

"Don't be too hard on her." He barely got it out when the door was slammed in his face.

Chihiro was undressed and thrown into a tub to be vigorously scrubbed clean. The other woman was going through a closet tossing out unwanted kimonos. "Here it is! Won't this bring out her natural highlights?"

"Oh, yes. It will."

The person that was not in the conversation was dried and dressed in mere seconds. Chihiro wore no make-up with her blue kimono with white flowers all over it. The yellow obi added an accent to the ensemble.

"She looks beautiful."

"Go on, Honey."

"Show him your beauty." They pushed her towards the door. She opened it a crack and peeked out. Was she saw was a man, no, god in his perfection.

Haku leaned against the rail with his elbows tucked at his sides. His hands were limp and he faced the wind showing off his grand profile as his hair was slightly ruffled. He finally looked her way. "Oh." He pushed off the rail. "I see they've had their way with you. Come on out."

Chihiro slid the door open and stepped out. The women closed it again so not to disturb them. "Well?" She found the floor oddly interesting.

"You are always beautiful. This just makes it more clear to the others." Her face became a nice shade of pink. He made her look at him. "It is true. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Let's get off that topic. Did you need me for something else?"

"Yes. I would like you to have fun tonight."

"W – what did you have in mind?"

"We're going out." He set his hand on the small of her back and led her down to the main drag. "You can have whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Chihiro instantly went to a restaurant.

A spirit walked up. "How will you be paying?"

"She's with me."

"Fine, Master Haku."

Chihiro gave a slight bow and both began to eat. The night went smoothly as he showed her around, which there wasn't much. She was in awe all the same. They weren't sure how much time had gone by when they finally got back.

"I'm stuffed."

Haku grabbed an herbal token and Chihiro protested when they got there.

"No no no no no. We are not bathing in the tub I just finished cleaning."

"Imagine how nice it will feel. Get on in." He was already treading water in the middle.

"No!"

"Come on."

"No! There are obvious differences between us!"

"I don't care and I was hoping you wouldn't."

"Fine." She stripped and dunked him.

They soaked and talked about virtually nothing. Eventually they got back to her room.

"I hope you sleep well." He sent her off and faced the rail. "I know I won't."


	10. Feather

A : I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went on vacation and then life happened. Again I am sorry I will try to make it up to you by posting another chapter shortly after this one.

"I know I won't sleep well." Haku allowed the wind to ruffle his hair and calm him. The wind always seemed to calm him no matter what had happened. It started after . . . "Chihiro." He whispered her name and chuckled. Ever since he had saved her the wind had been his friend. "There's something about you . . . something special."

Haku started to walk along the balcony with his hand tapping the rail every once in awhile. The tempo started to pick up and he found himself tapping out the melody of a heart filled song. He had loved it since he was young. That is until Ubaba got a hold of him. The slim memory just hit him.

It had been so long since she was here. He thought he had already gathered all of his memories. His laugh was gleeful and unrestrained. The thought of her with him, unlocking his true past made him so happy. He sobered and realized he was being watched.

Chihiro peeked around the corner and saw Haku laughing. She giggled for no apparent reason. Seeing him happy made her happy. She stiffened when he seemed to search for someone. Her eyes were wide as he walked toward the corner. He seemed to dismiss it and walked to the other end.

"You really shouldn't spy on people." He was behind her before she knew it. "You never know what might happen."

She smiled guiltily at him.

"I don't mind that you decided to spy on me this time." He put his finger on the tip of her nose and she crossed her eyes looking at it. This made him laugh.

"I like that sound."

"What?" he still chuckled as she stood on one foot and bent over slightly.

"You're laugh." He pulled his finger back and she fell hitting his chest. She looked up at him. "It's nice."

"It's nice, huh?"

She nodded in response.

"Well, how nice am I now?" He took a step back and started to tickle her.

She busted out laughing. "Stop!" Her hands batted at his. "Stop! We might wake someone up!"

He quickly silenced her by placing his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide for a moment then she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms locked around her waist and held her close. The gentleness was equal to the strength.

She whispered against his lips. "We need to stop."

Haku knew she was right and pulled back. "Shall we continue this conversation another time? We both need to sleep."

"I doubt you will. You'll probably run off like you normally do. Where do you go anyway?"

He sucked in a breath. "We will talk about that at a later date."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Go to sleep."

"I'll go when you let go of me."

His arms loosened then finally he let her go. "Until tonight." He watched the way her hips swayed like a song ran through her head.

"Chihiro!" Lin raced to the huge tub and hung on the stall edge catching her breath. "There's a stink spirit that's coming! Ubaba wants you at the door!"

"Right!" She outran Lin be several yards and halted a few feet before the door and walked out with her sweetest smile. "Hello, Sir. How may I help you?"

The stink spirit handed her some glob and she led him to the bath.

Haku stood on the balcony and watched her smile. He set his chin in his hand and put his elbow on the rail. She smiled so sweetly and could stand the smell. Man, was she brave and tolerant!

"Here's your bath." She quickly filled the bath and it sloshed in. Chihiro immediately set up for more water. The stink spirit made a noise and she grabbed a scrubbing brush and started the water. She scrubbed vigorously, as the spirit became smaller and smaller. Eventually Chihiro stopped the water and handed a towel into all the steam. It cleared and a seemingly young woman stepped out.

"Thanks, Hon. I really needed that."

Ubaba was struck speechless at who it was. "Your, Emissary. It is a privilege to have a visit from you. You are only the greatest spirit in all the world."

"Oh, shut it, Ubaba. Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Chihiro looked puzzled.

"I rule everything and everyone. Except for a couple of people. Two of which are right here in this very bath house." She winked at Chihiro. "My name is Mai. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"You came to meet me?"

"That and I needed a bath. No offense but humans have a hard time keeping their world clean."

"I know."

"I'll be seeing you." She snapped and disappeared. "For the bath." Her voice called and a feather landed right in Chihiro's hands.


	11. What in the hell?

A feather? Chihiro stepped into her room still staring at it. Her high pitched squeal was heard all around.

"Jeez, Kid." Lin rubbed her finger in her ear. "You loud enough?"

"Sorry, you scared me."

"That was the point, but I wouldn't have had I known you would scream like that."

"What's wrong?" Haku slid to a stop in front of their door.

Chihiro giggled. "It's fine."

"Yeah, I was just startlin' the kid."

"She's not a kid anymore. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm just fine, Haku. Thanks for your concern."

"Fine. I'll see you later." He nodded and left down the hall.

Chihiro laughed and Lin just watched him leave.

"How'd you get him to do that?"

"What?"

"Come to your rescue. A lot of the other girls have screamed and he just sent a foreman after them."

"Maybe he was just the closest one."

"He wouldn't look like that. He would be all arrogant and 'I don't care.'" She did an impression and Chihiro only laughed harder. "Let's see that feather."

"No! I mean . . . I don't want to lose it."

"What's with the possessive nature?"

"I . . . don't know."

"Well, the rest of the girls will be here soon. It's almost lights out. They'll be crabby, so let's get the beds set up."

Chihiro nodded and put the feather in her shirt.

Haku's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight breathing heavily. What's going on? I've never felt this kind of power. He got up and followed the signature to Chihiro's room. What's in there? The door didn't make a sound as he slid it open. A light flashed and blinded him for a moment. It was as if the energy was simply trying to get out. The signature from earlier was completely gone, not even a trace was left to follow. Haku's eyes were keen enough to see the feather pressed to Chihiro's heart glow and be absorbed by her body. What the hell is going on here? 


	12. Beautiful

Chihiro yawned as she sat up. "My feather! Where'd it go?" She searched around frantically and barely noticed that no one was up.

"Chihiro." Haku poked his head in. "I need to talk to you."

"I can't find my feather!"

"I know." He shut the door behind her as she tied up her sleeves. "I came to talk to you about that." He saw her attempting to scratch her back but couldn't quite reach. "Chihiro."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Face away from me and put your hands at your sides." She obliged and he ran his hands down her shoulders than began to scratch the itch. Two small bumps on the inside of her shoulder blades. Chihiro arched her back like a cat would when you stroked it. Haku let his hands fall away. "Is that better?"

"Much. Thanks. Now what about my feather?"

He thought for a moment then told her what he had seen while she slept.

"So now the feather is part of me."

"It seems that way. Let's get somewhere where we can talk. The others are starting to wake up." He grabbed her hand and jumped off the rail. Chihiro screamed as she fell and was caught by Haku in his spirit form.

"Way to scare me!" She thumped his neck.

Sorry. 

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" She stretched out along his back.

There's a beautiful meadow near here. The flowers are beautiful in the moonlight . . . like you. 

"Sounds nice." Haku began to slow down then stopped high over the meadow. Chihiro stood up and jumped off his back as if to do a belly flop.

Chihiro! He dove after her, but she simply floated to the ground. His scare had him changed before he hit the ground and gathered her in his arms. "Don't do that to me. What came over you?"

"I don't know. I just had this pull to be in the air alone. I don't know why I didn't fall to my death." He reluctantly let her pull away and put distance between them. "I don't know what's going on. Do you even know?"

"I have a hunch, but I'm not sure I'm right."

"Can't you tell me?"

"No. I can't until I'm certain."

"I thought my life was bad before I came back. Now it's just plain confusing."

"I'm sorry that I can't help. I really wish I could."

There was a strange silence between them. "I need to get to work. Ubaba will probably kill me as is."

Haku muttered under his breath. "Not if I can help it." He launched into the sky and carried her back.

"Where were you?" Ubaba fumed at the door as Haku walked Chihiro back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to skip out on work." Chihiro bowed.

"She was with me." Haku laid a hand on her shoulder and she stood up.

"What gives you the right to just take my workers away?"

Haku just stared at her. "I am your servant, yet I am also the second in command in this place. I have every right to take whomever I want."

"You have to ask me first!"

"No, I don't."

Chihiro was simply staring in awe as Haku fought to defend her job and his honor. "Wow."

"Fine then. Get back to work. This time you have to clean the large tub and scrub the floors."

"Right away, Ma'am." Chihiro took off running.

Ubaba walked regally into the bathhouse. Haku stood there for a moment. How can she be so eager to work? 


	13. Let Go

"Yo, Kid."

"Yeah, Lin." Chihiro poked her head out from one of the stalls.

"You've been working nonstop and it's almost morning."

"So?" She went back to cleaning the scum off the floor.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

"It's a wonder you're alive with how much work Ubaba gives you. How do you do it?"

"I just keep my spirits up by thinking that something good might happen in the future."

"Sure, but how soon."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It could be tomorrow or next year. What will be will be."

Lin shook her head, confused, and left. "You're a wonder to us all. Lights out in ten minutes. I better see you then."

"I'll be there as soon as I'm done here."

Chihiro stood at the rail outside her room and breathed in the morning air. Life was good. She looked down and had the urge to fling herself over the rail. Someone grabbed her around the waist and held onto her before she knew that she was already halfway over.

"What are you thinking?"

She turned to see Haku. "I don't know. I had an urge to . . . fly." The last word was murmured.

"Fly? You're human. How can you fly?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that I can. I don't know what's wrong." She buried her face against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel like I have to help you, but I don't know how."

"Take my flying. I need to feel the wind on my face." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Just do this one thing for me."

Their faces were so close. Haku was tempted. Her lips were calling to him. He restrained for as long as he could.

Chihiro's eyes went wide. Haku's lips feathered across hers. The winds around them picked up and threatened to become a storm. Neither seemed to notice nor cared.

Haku held her against him and pleaded to her to let him deepen the kiss. She gave in and poured everything she had in her into the kiss. She tried to show him how much she had missed him. He matched her kiss for kiss and pulled them over the rail. The winds picked them up and carried them high into the sky.

Haku pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Chihiro . . . I love you." He pulled her close again and closed his eyes. "No matter what happens I'll always love you."

"Haku . . . let go."

"What?"

She struggled in his arms. "Let go of me! Now!"


	14. You're in Charge

"Let go, Haku." She struggled to get free.

"Why? I have you in my arms now. If I let go you'll fall."

Chihiro felt the excruciating pain tear at her back without mercy. "Let go!"

"No! I won't let you fall to your death! I won't let you die, Chihiro!"

Her eyes pleaded with him. "If you really love me then let me go." Tears swam in her eyes from the pain.

He shut his eyes tight and held her close for a moment. His arms loosened then let her go. Instead of her tumbling he fell away from her at a great speed.

His eyes were open wide. I was too high. I can't fly that high. How did we get that high? "Chihiro!" He cried out her name in confusion and desperation.

"Haku!" She doubled over and her back bulged then wings burst from her back. They curled around her and a bright light shown within them.

Haku began to glow and was brought back up to the wings. The wings slowly parted until a being was visible. "Chihiro?" She wore a long silver dress with a slit on the side up to her thigh.

She took his hands. "This is the real me. I can fly! I do belong here."

His hand cupped her cheek. "I knew there was something special about you."

"I remember now. I was a spirit here. I was the one with all the power. No one fought against my word. In a sense I was queen."

"I wouldn't know because I wasn't here at the time. Come on." He motioned with his head. "Ubaba will have a right scare."

Chihiro grinned at him and concealed her wings. They were soon back on the ground.

Both woke in a corner of the boiler room before anyone was awake. Haku looked down at the beautiful creature in his arms. "Shall we make a grand entrance this night?"

"Of course."

He stood up with her in his arms cradled against his chest. He couldn't resist feathering his mouth across hers in a feather light kiss.

"Let's go."

Haku set out at preternatural speed and burst into the sky. They set down on the opposite side of the bridge and waited for Ubaba to come down.

The town started to regain life, or what resembled life. Lights flickered on and they heard the voices of the workers in the bathhouse.

The small frog hopped out by Haku. "Master Haku! What is she doing dressed like that?"

"Fetch Ubaba."

"But – "

"Now."

He hopped away and returned behind Ubaba.

"What's the meaning of this? Why is a worker dressed like that? Answer me, Haku."

He was about to but Chihiro put her hand on his arm. "Let me." He nodded and she closed her eyes. Her form began to glow and she rose a few feet into the air. Chihiro spread her arms and her wings followed. She took Haku's hand and he glowed and floated up next to her. Instinctively he put his arm around her waist. "What do you have to say to this?"

Spirits all around her began to bow down. Ubaba's chin was on the ground. "But how? You were just a girl."

"I hadn't remembered until the full me emerged. Thanks to Mai's feather I was finally completed. Speaking of which."

Mai floated down next to her and gave a slight bow. Mai wore a dress similar to Chihiro's only bright red. "It's nice to have you back. I hope I can be reinstated."

"What's a ruler without her right-hand woman?" Mai's face lit up. "It's good to be back. As for you, Ubaba."

Ubaba's eyes grew wide and she bowed down. "Please have mercy. You've always been merciful."

Chihiro pointed at her and she changed form. Ubaba became that which she hated, a stink spirit.

"No! How will I run the bathhouse?"

"Easy, you won't." Mai set down and walked in.

"I've been put in charge." Haku reluctantly let go and dropped to the ground. Chihiro put her hands on his shoulders. "I think the perfect person to take charge while I'm gone is . . ." By now half the bathhouse crew was outside. "Lin."

"Me? How did I get chosen?"

"You and Kamagi will be in charge when we're gone. You two know how to run the bathhouse better than anyone else." Chihiro grabbed Haku's hand and they flew into the sky. "We'll be back in about a month!"

"Have fun, Kid!" She turned around. "You heard them. Get to work." Lin took one more glance skyward with Kamagi. "We've got our hands full with those two."

"I must agree."

A: That's it. It's done. Thanks for all of you who read this. You've helped me keep this story going instead of getting fed up and taking it off. Thanks again.


End file.
